<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirty Friends by GlassesOfJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265489">Flirty Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice'>GlassesOfJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ted Lasso (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Ep 1x07, <em>Make Rebecca Great Again</em>. Spoiler: she never stopped being great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keeley Jones/Rebecca Welton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6, Ladies Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirty Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeley’s mouth tasted of booze and bloody Roy Kent. She felt pathetic perched in the hallway. Roy clearly wasn’t coming back for her so she dragged herself into Rebecca’s hotel suite. The sight of Rebecca on the sofa, wine in hand in a red silk robe that barely made it to the top of her thighs made her drop the card key she was holding.</p><p>Rebecca looked over at the sound of the door closing. Keeley scrambled for the key and then they were talking over each other.</p><p>“I thought you were with...Roy?” Rebecca trailed and Keeley didn’t know why she bothered to say, “the waiter?” a good two seconds after. Rebecca’s face pulled tighter and Keeley knew she’d mucked it up, but knew there was an easy way to fix it. </p><p>“Roy Kent, a regular gentleman, I guess? He dropped me off at the door. Didn’t even try to invite me round to his."</p><p>"With you in that dress and <em>that</em> leg slit? Are you sure he's straight?" Rebecca was in better form already.</p><p>Keeley ducked her head slightly, a blush forming on her cheeks. Keeley groaned and said, "ugh, what am I doing with another footballer?” </p><p>Keeley sank down next to Rebecca and flicked off her shoes. She stared at Rebecca’s long legs propped up on the oversized coffee table. She was right horny still and this was not helping her mood. </p><p>Rebecca elbowed her, “Keeley, wine?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just staring at your legs and lost myself for a minute.”</p><p>Rebecca sighed. “At least someone thinks I’m still fit.” The self-deprecating tone was one Keeley rarely heard from Rebecca. </p><p>“What happened? Surely, that waiter was into you? We could all see it.”</p><p>Rebecca blew out a breath of air sending her bangs ruffling. Keeley couldn’t help but smile. She was gorgeous. </p><p>“Do I need to break some legs? Because I’ll do it,” Keeley offered.</p><p>Rebecca instantly softened at her chivalry. “No, Keeley. It’s fine, his girlfriend showed up to collect him from work and I ended up back here drinking rather than in bed next to a twenty-something with abs."</p><p>“Well cheers to that!"</p><p>They clinked their glasses and took a drink then Rebecca topped them up.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve slept with loads of guys with abs though? You’re Rebecca fucking Welton and you’re amazing.”</p><p>Rebecca smiled away the compliment, but the way she looked at her made Keeley’s heart race.</p><p>“Before Rupert?” Rebecca took a few beats and the wistfulness on her face told Keeley she was about to get the goods. “Prince Harry tried to kiss me once.”</p><p>“He didn’t?!” Keeley yelped.</p><p>“He didn’t.”</p><p>They both burst into laughter. </p><p>“You don’t really want to hear about my love life, do you?”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely do.”</p><p>Rebecca looked at Keeley like she was the one doing her a favor. It always blew Keeley’s mind that the easiest thing for her to do, show up and be herself, was something almost nobody did for Rebecca. Keeley stood up and took her feather shrug off. When she sat back down she snuggled into Rebecca’s shoulder and Rebecca let her. </p><p>"Shall we move this party to the bedroom?" Keeley ventured.</p><p>"Ask me again after we've finished off this wine."</p><p>Rebecca ran her hand over Keeley's head, stroking her hair and Keeley was content to stay there all night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to aurilly for the beta and sage advice.</p><p><a href="https://glassesofjustice.dreamwidth.org/13145.html">Ladies Bingo 2020 Prompt:</a> Pining.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>